bracefacefandomcom-20200213-history
Maria Wong
Maria Nunziatina Wong is Sharon's best friend. Bio A reasonably attractive girl, she hides behind the exterior of a tomboy and sports fanatic. Maria has brown eyes and black hair with two locks of near-auburn close in shade to her mother's lighter hair color. When not up in its usual twin-bun ox-horns, her long straight hair reaches to the small of her back. She is laid back but incredibly organized except for her room is always a mess. Loyal and honest, Maria knows when to give Sharon a shoulder to cry on, and when to tell her to "get over herself". Maria loves extreme sports, and is always trying to get her friends to join her, but Sharon and Connor do not share Maria's thirst for danger or competitive streak. Because of this, Maria usually ends up whizzing down the snowboarding pipe on her own while her friends cheer her on from a safe distance. Maria has an older sister, Lee, who attends college but comes home during the holidays, especially sharing in the family Christmas traditionsAngels Among Us. Maria occasionally talks about her. Maria also happens to be brilliant in school, but she is no goody-goody. She and Sharon have been "partners in crime" on more than one occasion. Maria also has some girly aspects to her; she wears makeup, such as mascara and lip balm and also reads fashion magazines just like SharonSkin Deep. She enjoys shopping and other typically "girly" stuff, but not as to the same extreme as Sharon or at least not as much as she loves sports. Maria's background is as diverse as her interests; as she is half Chinese and half Italian, and embraces all that both cultures have to offer. When Maria liked one of her teachers, she met him for lunch at a restaurant. Sharon went to spy on her, hiding under the table while the two talked to to make sure she kept her feelings to herself. Maria slipped one of her shoes off while Sharon was underneath the table and Sharon commented her feet stunk. She was disappointed when she learned he requested she join him along with several other students to request they volunteer as he felt they all had potential in becoming teachers themselves. Maria was disappointed, but learned it was probably better the teacher was behaving professionally. Towards the end of junior high school and onward Maria becomes Brock's girlfriend. Once she found Brock's science notebook in the hall near her locker and and words "brock + maria" in it. Outfits Notes *The auburn color in Maria's ox-horns are locks of her hair, as can be seen when she lets her hair down. *Maria has an interest in stage production, as she tells Sharon she likes set design and lighting. Funny Business This is also supported by the fact she worked on Set Design on a prior occasion.Lucky Break *Maria is terrible at English and subjects that involve creative writingLights! Camera! Ego! *Maria may have studied ballet at some point, as she knows how to do a few basic forms of the dance. *Maria is trilingual, since she speaks English, Italian and Chinese. It's a sign of extreme anger when she starts yelling at you in a mixture of Italian and Chinese.The Makeover However, it appears these skills are verbal only, since Maria's ability to write in Chinese is extremely weak.Whose Life is it, Anyway? *Maria has won so many trophies her father had to build a special storage cabinet for them. *She has her hair down in 7 episodes Skipping *Teacher's Pet. Lorenza. When in Rome. Up in Smoke Knight to Remember Leap of Faith Gallery Rockettes.jpg|Mangled Metal Backup Singers InRome01.jpg|Sharon and Maria in Rome Maria'sPhone03a.jpg|Maria's Phone References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Siblings